lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay Transcripts: Hyperactive
10:21:25 PM Saren: Exspira: .... Charon? Why are women so confusing to deal with? 10:21:55 PM Fro: "The complexity." 10:22:35 PM Cass: pet le tail~ 10:23:02 PM Fro: That head goes well with Rixcit's outfit. 10:23:08 PM Cass: Leonti: why are men so difficult 10:23:46 PM Fro: "Because pride and overall desire to outdo each other." 10:24:00 PM Saren: "What..?" 10:24:14 PM DJ: Rustic proceeds to pet le tail. 10:24:25 PM Fro: "Nothing." 10:24:50 PM Fro: Charon pats Exspira on the head. "I'll tell you when you're older." 10:25:11 PM Cass: le tail is sleek and soft, 10:25:57 PM Saren: ".... But I'm two hundred and fifty years old if you count how long I've been dead." 10:26:41 PM Saren: "How old do I have to be?" 10:27:16 PM Fro: "And the fact that in those 250 years that you've existed, you're still asking this question means you have a while longer to exist before you get the answer." 10:27:38 PM DJ: "...Leonti...your tail is soft." Rustic said as he proceeded to pet the le tail. 10:27:47 PM Saren: "......." 10:28:13 PM Fro: "If it makes you feel better, Burick still doesn't know." 10:28:46 PM Luna: Speaking of difficult women, suddenly Alaine's here 10:29:04 PM Cass: Leonti: heh, thank you sweetheart~ he purrs and stands there, patting Rustic softly on the head. 10:29:52 PM Saren: ".... Why are two guys having a creepy public petting session?" 10:30:08 PM Cass: Leonti: and there goes the moment 10:30:14 PM Fro: "I neither know nor want to know." 10:30:48 PM Saren: "Agreed, pretend those two don't exist..?" 10:30:55 PM Fro: "Agreed." 10:31:01 PM Cass: Leonti: ass. 10:31:14 PM Luna: Alaine: running around like she's on a sugar rush 10:31:34 PM DJ: Rustic: But the fur is very soft. 10:31:41 PM DJ: Rustic: I must know your secrets Leonti. 10:31:48 PM Fro: (Adorable lil Alaine ;v; ) 10:31:59 PM Luna: (u want?) 10:32:05 PM Saren: "Hm, you say something?" Exspira asked Leonti. 10:32:07 PM Fro: (To hug) 10:32:27 PM Saren: (I thought fro meant it in an NSFW way Kek) 10:33:48 PM Fro: (...sigh) 10:34:40 PM Luna: Alaine: runs right past Charon Whee! 10:35:00 PM Saren: Exspira looked at Alaine. "The hell..?" 10:35:03 PM Fro: Charon picks her up. "...Hm." 10:35:10 PM Cass: Leonti: ignores Exspira. I use Apple vinegar and Molton brown London conditioner~ as well as shea butter. 10:35:42 PM | Edited 10:35:56 PM Luna: Alaine squirmed a little bit, before calming down. "Hi!" She waved. 10:36:41 PM Fro: "Hello...tiny person." 10:37:32 PM Luna: "Who are you?" She asked, sounding like a little kid. Jeez, a little sugar went a long way with her. 10:38:00 PM Fro: "...My name is Charon." 10:38:42 PM Luna: "Nice to meet you! I'm Alaine!" Alaine squeaked, talking pretty fast. 10:39:27 PM Saren: Exspira shrugged, he had his own friend afterall.. Who happens to live inside his head. 10:40:27 PM Fro: "Quite the talker aren't you?" 10:40:44 PM Luna: Alaine nodded, excitedly. 10:41:15 PM DJ: Rustic: ...and what brand of shampoo would that be? 10:41:28 PM DJ: (does Rustic look like a rich dude? XD 10:41:32 PM Fro: "May I ask why?" 10:41:39 PM Cass: Leonti: .... head and shoulders sleek and shine. 10:41:54 PM | Edited 10:44:15 PM Cass: ( XD leonti can be his sugar daddy XD ) 10:41:56 PM Cass: ( jk) 10:42:03 PM DJ: Rustic: Ah...I'll start with that then. 10:42:07 PM Luna: "Iunno!" Alaine shrugged. Silly cutie. 10:42:45 PM Fro: "...Hm." 10:43:17 PM Saren: ".... The hell..?" 10:43:33 PM Saren: "Why is she so hyperactive..?" 10:44:02 PM | Edited 10:46:26 PM Cass: Leonti: he laughs. alright, if you want I can give you some of mine 10:44:19 PM | Edited 10:44:36 PM Luna: She certainly looked the part; her already small pupils were now practically specks. 10:44:43 PM Fro: "Is there anything you people eat that causes such a reaction?" 10:45:37 PM Luna: "S-sugar...?" Alaine answered, meekly. 10:45:59 PM Fro: "...What?" 10:47:08 PM Luna: Then, one of them might notice the culprit; it was right on the corner of her mouth. It was... A little bit of chocolate. Aww... 10:47:26 PM Saren: "...... Odd." 10:47:52 PM Fro: "...How much chocolate did you eat tiny on-Alaine?" 10:48:10 PM Saren: "Probably a lot..?" 10:48:19 PM Luna: "Not too much... Just one piece..." 10:48:55 PM Fro: "...Must be your size that caused such a reaction." 10:50:32 PM Luna: It was right then that the sugar crash kicked in. She yawned, her eyes closing. She actually stayed still for a moment. 10:50:47 PM | Edited 10:51:02 PM Fro: "Hm." 10:51:00 PM Saren: "Huh..." 10:51:59 PM Luna: The little one looked like she was going to fall asleep right then and there. 10:52:58 PM Fro: "...What do I do with her." 10:53:12 PM Saren: "And you're asking me, why?" 10:53:34 PM Fro: "I don't know." 10:53:59 PM Luna: Holy crap; Alaine was asleep. 10:54:24 PM Fro: "..." 10:54:37 PM Fro: He pokes her with a finger. 10:54:38 PM Saren: "Use her as a WMA?" 10:54:46 PM Fro: "A what?" 10:54:50 PM Saren: "Weapon of Mass Annoyance." 10:55:09 PM Luna: -Boop.- 10:55:31 PM Luna: Nice prank for Leonti maybe 10:55:52 PM Cass: ( you would ) 10:56:04 PM Fro: "Hm. So feed her chocolate?" 10:56:22 PM Saren: "And place her on someone~" 10:57:02 PM Fro: "...Burick is out of the question. Not until I've taken all of his limbs." 10:57:30 PM | Edited 10:57:42 PM Fro: "And stapled his mouth shut." 10:57:44 PM Saren: "Why..?" 10:57:55 PM Saren: "Fantasia..?" 10:58:33 PM Fro: "Because of the little one here. Or...different person?" 11:02:04 PM DJ: Rustic: that would be wonderful leonti. 11:02:18 PM DJ: (my late responses cri) 11:02:46 PM Cass: he then reaches in his bag and pulls out three bottles, travel size. " here." the things he has in his bag. 11:03:13 PM Saren: "......." Exspira actually rolled his eyes in Leonti and Rustic's direction subtly, hoping that Charon would get the hint. 11:03:45 PM Fro: "..." Charon floats over to the two, behind Leonti. 11:04:42 PM Saren: 'Did you feed her chocolate..?' Exspira asked through mindspeak, only reason why this may work for him and Charon is because the two are linked together.. 11:05:02 PM Saren: In the sense that Charon and two others reside in Exspira's head. 11:05:24 PM | Edited 11:05:49 PM Fro: '...Not yet. She is resting.' 11:05:32 PM Saren: 'Ahhhh.' 11:07:21 PM DJ: Rustic: Ah thank you Leonti. 11:07:44 PM Fro: 'Perhaps when she is conscious.' 11:09:08 PM Saren: 'Okay.' 11:09:10 PM | Edited 11:09:32 PM Cass: Leonti: yeah, just make sure to wash thoroughly or else it will look all greasy he shakes his head and chuckles. I have other remedies~ especially if you ever dye your hair, doubt you will though. 11:11:35 PM DJ: Rustic: I don't think it would work well with my hair. 11:13:04 PM Cass: Leonti: what wouldn't? 11:13:09 PM DJ: Rustic: Dying. 11:14:35 PM Cass: Leonti: ah, well if you ever try it I can help~ but your hair is nice as it is. 11:15:05 PM DJ: Rustic: Thank you Leonti. That means a lot. 11:16:16 PM Cass: Leonti: he chuckles. does not. then closes up his bag and rubs his right eye a bit. 11:17:06 PM DJ: Rustic: ruffles Leonti's hair 11:18:03 PM Cass: Leonti: gh! you wanna start this again~?! he looks at Rustic, then starts to ruffle his hair. 11:26:19 PM DJ: Rustic: Oh it's war... 11:26:39 PM DJ: Commence Ultimate Lion Ruffling Technique! 11:28:08 PM Cass: Leonti: bring it! he then tries locking Rustic in a headlock. 11:30:03 PM DJ: Rustic: Oh shit! 11:30:13 PM DJ: Rustic is now trapped. 11:30:16 PM DJ: Dun dun dun 11:31:05 PM Cass: now the lion ruffles the poor little Hedgehogs hair, not too hard but enough to create friction and screw up his hair. 11:32:24 PM DJ: Rustic has transformed into...poof. 11:32:57 PM DJ: Help him. 11:33:36 PM Cass: after he poofed the hedgehog he let go and quickly back up to see his work and smirked. hahahaha! 11:34:07 PM DJ: Rustic glared at Leonti before rubbing Leonti's hair hard enough to cause static. 11:34:12 PM DJ: "Ha!" 11:35:11 PM Cass: Leonti: Eyah!!! his hair puffed up. 11:35:43 PM DJ: "Serves you right." 11:36:21 PM Cass: Leonti: he then pounces at Rustic. C'mere!! 11:38:10 PM DJ: "Woa!" Rustic of course was knocked over from surprise, "Be careful...Saren could be recording..." 11:38:16 PM DJ: (CAUSE I KNOW YOU SAREN! >o>) 11:39:24 PM Saren: No hide nor hair of Rustic's roommate or electrical equipment was found in the vicinity. 11:39:46 PM DJ: (I'm surprised at you) 11:40:00 PM Saren: (Really dajeh?) 11:40:05 PM DJ: (yes really) 11:40:29 PM Saren: (You seem to be under the impression that Saren can't be stealthy when he wants to.) 11:40:37 PM Saren: (Far more so than rustic~) 11:40:41 PM DJ: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXk3PpvgRFA 11:40:48 PM DJ: (...ohgod) 11:41:25 PM Saren: (I never said Saren wasn't recording it; just that there was no trace of the cat or electrical equipment.) 11:41:32 PM Cass: Leonti: if he watches then that's his own thing~ he then touches Rustic's hair and zaps em both. 11:41:53 PM DJ: Rustic's hair was now an afro, "...God dammit." 11:42:32 PM Saren: -really now, it's like leonti thinks there wasn't anything embarrassing involving him that could be used as blackmail material~- 11:43:28 PM Cass: Leonti: ow!... hahahaha!! the hell?! he pokes at Rustic's hair. ( and you think Leonti care's~ ) 11:43:40 PM Cass: ( he embarrasses himself as it is~ ) 11:44:04 PM DJ: (heh XD) 11:44:28 PM DJ: Rustic tried to smooth his hair back down, "Heh heh...alright you got me~" 11:45:08 PM Cass: Leonti: noooooo leave iiiit! he laughs and tries to swat away Rustic's hand. 11:47:11 PM DJ: Rustic gave up and put his hands back down with a comical sigh. Funnily enough, the usually stoic hedgehog cracked a small smile. 11:48:10 PM Cass: he then sat up and messed with Rustic's hair a bit. ha!! it's so cute!! you should keep it! 11:50:17 PM DJ: "You think so?...Bah, Saren would bother me for weeks over it though." 11:51:26 PM Cass: Leonti: awwwww, ah screw him, do the same to him! that way he wouldn't be able to wear his hood. 11:51:44 PM DJ: "..I like the way you think." Rustic said. 11:52:21 PM Cass: Leonti: yeah? he chuckles and stands up, trying to smooth his own hair down. 11:53:28 PM Saren: Little did they know, Saren was actually listening in while recording. 11:55:09 PM DJ: Rustic stood up as well, smoothing his hair down as well, "Ah...you and Saren make me smile almost all the time." 11:56:13 PM Cass: Leonti: yeah? haha well that's a good thing, right? he gives him a large smile. you guys make me feel welcome... most of the time 11:57:25 PM DJ: "Most of the time? Heh...guess that's better than not at all." 11:57:37 PM Monktwo: (Nintendo presentation in three minutes) 11:58:07 PM DJ: (cool :o0 11:58:20 PM Saren: Saren shrugged, stopping the recording and pocketing the camera. Glancing at the two with a small smile... He'll wait a bit before using the film as blackmail. 11:58:39 PM Monktwo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuC4YLLkqME 11:59:16 PM Cass: Leonti: well you make me feel welcome all the time he smiles and pets Rustic's head. Saren is questionable sometimes but I'll always like him, no matter how many times he ruins my clothing. 12:00:17 AM DJ: "Ah..that's just Saren saying he likes you...in his own strange way." Rustic shrugged. 12:00:53 AM Cass: Leonti he laughs. yeah.. definitely his own strange way. Category:Roleplay Transcripts